Dead Rising 2 case zero Review
When I played Dead Rising in 2006, it struck a cord in me. I loved the amount of humor and freedom in killing zombies. I loved it so much i though it was almost perfect. Except for Otis, bad save system, bad AI, horrible controls, and weird lip syncing. The rest of the game was perfect. The thing was all those flaws were major in the game. You have to have serious patience, tolerence, and time in order to play that game. Thankfully Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is different and fixes most of the problems of the first game. But it also has some serious issure of its own. First off let me just take a moment to say a few things before I start this review by saying that i'm reviewing this as a downloadable and not a full game. Though it as the characteristics of a full game, you have to download it. So to me I reviewing this as a downloadable. My friend and associate, Deviator247 might review this as a full game.Anyways now to the actual review. Case Zero serves as a dowloadable prequel/demo to show off and set the stage for Dead Rising 2. The game starts off 2 years before the events of Dead Rising 2 and tells the story of Chuck Greene and his daughter, Katey and how they escape Las Vegas and make it to Fortune City. You start off in a small city off the road called "Still Water." Chuck's truck is stolen and he and his daughter are stranded in the town. Chuck is forced to find zombrex for is infected daughter every 12 in game hours while also trying to find Mortorcycle parts and survivors so he can escape Still Water. He has but a meer 24 hours before the military come to "clean" the town. And I think you know what I mean when I say clean. So the odds are against him. Really bad. But here where the cool part kicks in. You can level up Chuck from level 1-5 and carry your progress into Dead Rising 2. You can also carry whatever money you have and whatever clothing you're wearing. It's pretty cool. As I said this all carries into Dead Rising 2 so for anyone who wants to level up Chuck early and is getting Dead Rising 2. Then you should buy this download. Fortunetly the download is only 400 ms points or $5.00 in america. There is a down side though. The game looks like it's trying to keep itself together from crashing. There is some serious frame rate issues at times and some things just look goofy. Like Chuck's hair and if you look at things or people up close then things get ugly. The graphics are deffinetly better than the first game though. Then again that really isn't all that difficult. But this game is GORY. If there is a high point in this game, It's the freakin' gore. I spent long stretches of time beating the undead with broad swords, rakes, and newspapers. (Yes I said newspapers.) The sheer beating the zombies of death was just awesome. You can also combine certain weapons together. Like a shotgun and a rake to make a "Boomstick." It's awesome to say the least. The issues though are hard to miss. The AI is still dumb, though I did notice that the AI can defend themselves better though and they try harder to stay away from the zombies aswell. And for some reason, I found myself fumbling for seconds and seconds at a time trying to put myself at the right angle to open doors. There is also a drving sequence is just clunky and awkward at best. Though it is still intense. But some things were still fixed thankfully. The save system is finally fixed. You now get more than one save and you can finally move when you can aim. These two things made this game so much better. This game also as alot of replay value like the first one. Overall, this game is a fairly good value. For 400 ms points your looking at about 2-4 hours of game time. Plus replay value and the like. This downloadeable has more than some actual games (cough... Kane and Lynch 2 cough... Modern Warfare 2 campaign cough... cough...) How much you like this game banks on how much you liked the first one and/or if your getting Dead Rising 2. If you're doing neither I would ask someone who has played the first one or this before you think about purchasing this download. There is a trial of the download you can look at or you can rent the first one or buy it. Trust me the first one is really cheap by now. I liked the first one so I definetly liked this game. Time to give my ratings. By the way our rating system has changed from point numbers to solid numbers. Its easier for us to rate like that. Previous reviews will stay the same. Graphics: 3/5 Audio: 4/5 Gameplay: 4/5 Story: 4/5 Replay Value and Enjoyment: 5/5 Overall: 4/5